What's broken can be fixed
by candyisyummy83
Summary: When Annabeth dies, and everyone Percy loves dies or abandones him, Percy runs. He meets a daughter of Apollo named Anna, who teaches him the power of belief. With Anna's help, will Percy rise up to become the most powerful demigod of all? That has more power than the gods? Rated T for swearing. A lot of it.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know. I am a jerk. I am gonna do my other story Iin a minute, but I had to get this idea out of my head. It's not what I thought I would write, but hey! Who cares? **

**Percy: Ahem. I care.**

**Yeah, well, you Percy, are my miniature punching bag for when people don't review.**

**Percy: But why me?**

**Because I love you. Let's just leave it at that. **

**Annabeth: I know what she's doing. Either she's gonna kill me or make me dump you and/or cheat on you. **

**Death. My best friend.**

**Piper: Let's just hope Annabeth's a good actor.**

**Yeppirs. Anyhoo, please enjoy!**

_Prologue_

_Percy_

_"No! Annabeth! Please. Don't leave me. I need you." He chokes and lets out a sob. _

_"Percy, I took that blade because I love you. Please, don't make me regret it." She croaks. Tears stream down his face. _

_"But you're all I have. Mom died, Paul disapeared. Poseidon abandoned me. Our 'friends' left me for... him. I can't lose you too." He sobs. "I love you." Annabeth tries to sit up._

_"Percy..." Percy sobs._

_"We were gonna get married. We were gonna have a happy life. Everything I've ever hoped for, will be gone if you die." Percy says._

_"I... can't... breathe..." Annabeth gasps. "Percy... kiss... me... one... last... time... don't... you... leave... me..." _

_"I'll always stay." He kisses her. Her lips taste like blood and tears. He imagines his taste similar. Annabeth breaths out, and he feels he go. But he doesn't stop him from this._

_"NO! ANNABETH! YOU CAN'T GO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE! PLEASE!" Percy cries, and she tries to stay alive, but her eyes glaze over, and she turns deathly still. Percy lets out a heartbroken cry, and screams, so loudly, that even people on the other side of the city can hear him._

_Piper_

_Piper hears the scream, and decides right away that it belongs to Percy. There was so much pain, so much loss, that she comes to the assumption that Annabeth died. Tears prick her eyes. _

_"CHARLES! COME HERE RIGHT THIS MOMENT!" She screams._

_"Yeah Pipes?" She slaps him across the face._

_"You drove Percy and Annabeth away. ANNABETH DIED YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She screeches. _

_"I told her to stay away from him. He was just bad luck." Another slap across the face._

_"IT'S NOT HIS FAULT. IT'S YOURS! I SWEAR TO THE GODS! I'LL SEE YOU DEAD!" Piper screams. Tears stream down her face._

_"Ha. I bet you couldn't even maim me." He chuckles._

_"Try me." He voice is low and deadly. _

_He charges at her with his spear, but she kicks him in his pride. He falls over, and she takes out katropis. She levels it by his cheek and slits it. Blood streams down. _

_"Argh! You-" she kicks him in the stomach before he can say anything. _

_"Couldn't even maim you huh?" She asks him. She stabs him, and let's him die. And because they weren't at camp, but at a private place, she wouldn't get caught. Ares appears in front of her._

_"L-lord Ares!" Piper gasps, and kneels._

_"Rise." He commands, and she stands up._

_"That was an entertaining performance. You have my blessing child." He says._

_"Expect to like blood and guns more." He says, and disappears. _

_Piper goes back to camp, and goes to the Zeus cabin. Where her favorite son of Jupiter was._

_After explaining the whole thing to Jason, (swearing not included) Jason hugs her. _

_"It's okay Piper. We'll figure something out." He says. He kisses her, and Piper feels a little better._

_Percy_

_He felt like crap. He wanted to die. He decided to go find someone console him. The only problem? _

_He just didn't know how._

**Yay! The prologue is done! **

**Piper: Aww, I'm a murderer. **

**Jason: Uh... you can get up now Annabeth.**

**Annabeth: Whew! That was hard! **

**Well you did great! See you guys! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I figured I would update... don't know if anyone likes this story, because it ain't about Chaos, but seriously. What are the chances that Percy would go to Chaos. He would actually want to die. Not go work for some mysterious force. May I remind you, Chaos is a incorprial thing. Not some lady. Without further ado...**

The aftermath.

Percy

Depression, true to the rumors, is _not at all _fun. I honestly don't care what you may think about that. But I can't die. Annabeth would want me to keep living.

"You look depressed." Says a voice. I jump.

"Huh? Who- who's there?" I ask.

"Me." A girl jumps down next to me.

"Who are you?" She laughs.

"Well, aren't we polite. I'm Anna. Daughter of Apollo." She says.

"You're radiating power." I gasp. She shrugs.

"Yeah, well, so are you." What? Radiating power? Me?

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I say.

"You will." She says almost too quickly.

"What the hell is going on here?" I ask.

"I'm gonna teach you the power of belief Percy." Anna sighs.

"Whatever that is." I add.

"Ididot. Come on." Anna says. She grabs my arm.

"Why do I not like where this is going?" She smirks.

"Holy shit! Let me down!" I curse. We were flying. "Daughters of Apollo can't fucking fly!"

"Watch your language Jackson." She scolds.

When we get to where she was taking me, I gasp at the size of the place. It's huge.

"Damn-it girl. This place is huge." I say. She shrugs.

"It's okay." I gape at her.

"Let us start training shall we?" I nod.

"First, flying."

"This is the biggest challenge I'm ever fucking gonna face."

**Well, I said in the summary that there would be swearing. And I never said it would be pretty either. Next chapter is gonna be in Anna's point of view, so everyone will see her motives. And I know Percy doesn't swear so much, but I don't actually care. I'll probably update soon, cuz I hate cliff hangers as much as you do. I'm eternally Percabeth, but Anna is rad. You'll see. Bye bye, and please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**And here I am! What? No one? Well, someone put me in a community. So I'm good. But gods, there's a lot of stories in this community. Anyways, I promised Anna, II'll give you Anna.**

Trying to fly

Anna

Percy had a _lot _of doubts about flying. The idiot flew for three seconds. Max. I roll my eyes. The only reason II'm helping _him _is because I feel bad for him... I think. Percy was pretty cute... wait. I shouldn't think like that!

"Hey Anna! I'm doing it!" I hear him yell.

"Wow! Yeah! Just believe!" I yell. He grins and loopdiloops in the air. I roll my eyes, but butterflies are in my stomach.

"Thanks! What's next?" Percy asks. He lands and puts on a serious face.

"You have to use electricity." I say.

"Holy shit." Percy says. I sigh.

"Come on Jackson. You can do it!" I yell. "Just believe in yourself!"

"This is a fucking Peter Pan movie!" But he does what I say, and soon he controls electricity as well. He walks over to me.

"I want to teach you something that I can do." He says. He grabs my hand. Butterflies flutter in my stomach. Oh gods. He leads me to a waterfall.

"Hey, um, I was told that breathing under water was something that only sons of Poseidon can do." I say nervously.

"Let's see about that." He says.

"Oh gods. Perseus Jackson, you put me down right now!" I yell. He grins and jumps over the cliff.

"Per-mph." I'm muffled by the water.

"Just breath." Percy says. Come on Anna. You can. I take a breath. It's just like breathing on land.

"Wow." I say. He nods.

"Isn't it beautiful down here? Come on, open your eyes." Percy says. I open them, and look around.

"It's amazing." I gasp. I realize he's still hold my waist and blush. His face turns scarlet, and he lets go. My waist is still warm where his hand were.

"Thanks for taking me down here Perce." I say.

"No problem." He says. He grabs one of my hands.

"Come on, let's go up." He says. I almost sigh in disapointment.

I am so confused.

Why do I get butterflies in my stomach when he touches me?

Why do I even bother with this guy?

Am I in love?

**Oh Anna, if only you knew. If only you knew what I have in store for you. Don't worry, Mr. Dense Jackson will realize that he loves her soon enough. I promise. Well, do you like it? Do you not? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. I guess I couldn't resist writing another chappie today. So here it is! Hope you enjoy!**

A search party.

Piper

Damn. As soon as we find out that Annabeth was dead, Percy disapears. Why in Taurturus did I go trust Charles? Why?

"Any luck Thalia?" I ask.

"No. Keep trying. Kelp head has to be somewhere." She says. I nod and she runs off.

"Piper. Grover wants to speak with you." An Ares kid with flashy red eyes says.

"Thank you. Bring him in." I say.

Grover walks in.

"I think I know where Percy is Piper." Grover says. I sit up.

"What? Where?" I ask. Grover almost smiles. Almost.

"In a cave. Where a girl named Anna aparently lives. Dunno why. Maybe she kidnapped him." Grover says.

"Okay. Get me more info on this Anna. Could she be a possible enemy?" I ask.

"Depends Piper." Grover says and leaves. I think I'll ask him myself.

"Oh Iris goddess of rainbow, except my offering." I throw a dracama into a rainbow that I saw. It shimmers and disapears.

"Show me Perseus Jackson, somewhere I don't know."

I see Percy. He's talking to a girl. Kinda pretty. She has blond hair, with brown highlights. Bright blue eyes the color of the sky. They laugh. Percy grabs her hand and leans in. She leans in as well. I decide to interrupt.

"Percy?!"

**Piper, don't be bad. I'll show you how that came to happen next chapter. Also, don't be afraid to review! I'm gonna do the next chappie in Percy pov, then in Nico, then Anna, then Thalia, and if you're lucky, I'll do Jason. I might just go back to Percy though. Thanks for reading, and please review! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hate cliff hangers, so here we are. Please enjoy!**

A surprise communication

Percy

I don't know how I feel 'bout Anna. She is amazing I guess. She decided that I have to do the impossible now.

You guessed it. Sing. What's with that? I can't sing!

"Percy! Come on. Sing." I shake my head.

"I told you. I can't." I say.

"Don't speak like that. Here I'll start for you." Okay...

_"Some night's I stay up, cashing at my bad luck, some night's I call it a draw. Some night's I wish that my lips could build a castle, some nights I wish they'd just fall off. But I still wake up, I still see your ghost, oh lord I'm still not sure what I stand for oh-oh-oh, what do I stand for? What do I stand for? Most night's, I don't know-oh, anymore. Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh. This is it boy's, this is war, what are we waiting for? Why don't we break the rules already." _

_"I-I was never one to believe the hype, save that for the black and white, I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, oh here they come again, to jack my style, but that's alright. (It's alright.) I have a martyr in my bed tonight. It stop my bones from wondering just who I, who I, who I, am-am-am-am, oh who am I? Mm, mm, oh some night's I wish that this all would end, 'cause I could use some friends for a change, and some night's I'm scared you'll forget me again, and some night's I always win (I always win) but I still wake up, I still see your ghost, oh I'm still not sure what I stand for oh-oh-oh." _

_(Both Percy and Anna) "What do I stand for? What do I stand for? Most night's, I don't know-oh, anymore, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh, so this is it? I sold my soul for this? I washed my hands of that for this? I miss my mom and dad for this? No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are. When I hear a song... they sound like a swan so come on! So come on! So come on! So come on! Well that is it guys, that is all! Five minutes of this and I'm bored again. Ten years of this and I'm not sure if anybody understands. This is not for the the folks at home, sorry to leave mom, I had to go. Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun? My heart is breaking for my sister, and that con she call love. And when I look into my nephews eyes, one wouldn't believe, the most amazing things, that can come from, some terrible nights, last night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me. I called you up, but we'd both agree, that it's best you didn't listen. It's for the best that we'd get our distance, oh, it's the best you didn't listen, oh, It's for the best we get our distance, oh," _ And we finished the song. What an Interesting fact. I can sing.

"That was beautiful Percy." Ack. I'm falling in love.

"Thanks. As beautiful as you?" I ask. Gods, I'm cheesy. She giggles. I grab her hand and lean closer. She does too. Are we gonna kiss? I wouldn't mind.

"Percy!?" Piper's voice screams. Both of us turn and see Piper on an Iris message.

"P-Piper?" I ask.

"Why are you here? Come back to camp!" Piper almost begs.

"Why? I'm happy here." I say.

"But we need you! We don't have a leader! Leo is trying, and so am I! But we're failing. We need you back!" Piper shouts. I shrug.

"You guys abandoned me. Why should I care?" I ask.

"Do you care if Kronos takes over? It won't just effect us." Piper says. The effect is instant.

"He's trying again!?" I ask.

"Yeah. We got a prophacy. Here it is:

_The crooked one rises, more powerful than all,_

_Many will die, some big, and some small,_

_The son of the sea, alone may prevail,_

_But he may not help, causing the good to fail._

So come on! Help us Percy!" Piper says. I sigh.

"I'm not setting foot on that bloody camp again. But I'll help." I say.I run my hand through the mmessage, and Piper disapears.

Kronos again. Oh joy.

**Please review! This was my longest chapter! Yay! Hope you enjoyed. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys... *gets hit in the face by pie* gee, feisty, aren't we? Sorry I didn't update. By the way, if you're gonna throw pie at me, at least have the decency to make it cherry pie. *gets hit in the face by cherry pie* Better. Anyhoo, please enjoy!**

Just another abnormal day.

Nico

I didn't know what to do. Percy didn't want to come back. Everyone expected him to come back because of his flaw. Eternal loyalty. Apparently not.

_*flashback* _

_"Where's Percy!?" I ask._

_"He ran away!" Thalia screams. _

_"H-he's in a cave! With a girl! He won't come back!" Piper yells over the panic._

_"Annabeth was right. Percy is a coward." Katie grumbles. _

_"But he needs to come! We're gonna die!" Travis yells. _

_"It's what you deserve. I forsaw this, and tried to warn you. But you didn't listen." Rachel says. "One of you can convince him. I think it's you Nico. Go, help him." _

_"M-me?" _

_"Yes you! Go!" _

_*end flashback* _

So that's how I ended up here. Crap.

**Yeah, sorry it's so short. I'll update soon. Yesterday, I saw a place called Percy's and co. Isn't that awesome? Percy owns a place! Yay! Well, see ya, and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm totally back peeps! But I'm gonna disapear for a bit. Because I'm not gonna have wifi till friday, so I can't write for a while. According to mom, my electronics are rotting my mocks me. Anyhoo, this is the chappy you've beem waiting for! Please enjoy!**

I'll never leave you

Anna

I gaped at Percy. He... wasn't gonna go away back to his friends? That's what Hercules did... okay, I should explain. I was supposed to teach every hero the power of belief. And that's what I did. But like Calypso, I will always fall for them. Whatever the myths said, I trained heroes with Chiron. But they sentenced me to this cave. I taught heroes the power of belief, fell in love with them, and they got an Iris message, telling them that their friends are so sorry. Then they leave, and I wait for the next one.

So when Percy said he would stay with me, it was amazing. I found out, at that moment, that I loved him. And I meant it.

"Percy, you refused them. Why?" I ask. Not for me obviously. He's mad. Of course he's gonna stay away.

"Because... I didn't want to leave you." He says the last part quietly. I stare at him.

"S-say what?" I stutter.

"I don't want to leave you." He says, a bit louder this time. He grabs my hand and pulls me to the waterfall. We jump down. We land at the bottom of the water.

"Why don't you want to leave me Perseus?" I tease.

"Because I love you." He mumbles, and lifts my head. He gently kisses me. He pulls away.

"No..." I gasp. I kiss him back. He grabs my waist and presses me against his body. I tangle my hands in his hair. This kiss is not gentle, but instead, hungry, as we move our lips against each other's. When we break apart, Percy grins.

"That wasn't too bad." He says. I nod.

"Pretty good actually." I place my hand on his cheek and pull him closer. I press my lips to his ear.

"I love you too." I whisper.

"Let's go up." Percy pulls me up, and grins at me. "After all, I still need to learn how to control fire and shapeshift."

"Okay. Fire first." I mutter, but my head isn't really with it. My hand lights on fire and he replicates. Heh, that was easy. Now, the hard stuff.

"Just let yourself transform." I say. I close my eyes and think, _I'm gonna be a eagle. _I feel my arms growing and my body shrinking. I look around. Yep. I'm a eagle. I turn back.

"Your turn." I say.

"Okay..." Percy says. Idiot. He turns into a bfronze horse, with a black mane and tail, and big sea green eyes. Gods, he was a cute horse. He smirked (in a horse sort of way) and grew huge black wings. I raise an eyebrow and turn into a Pegasus as well. I had peach horse with a golden mane and bright blue eyes. And golden wings.

"Race you around New York." Percy whinnies. I smirk. (Again, in a horse sort of way)

"You are so on Jackson." I whinnie.

We race around, and get back at dawn. We transform back and lie down on a bed next to each other. I see a pale (and probably goth) boy. His eyes widen comically.

"P-Percy!?"

**Hahahahaha! Left you at a cliffy! Don't worry. You'll get your update in a week. My school starts on September 3rd. Jealous?My school starts later than lot's of people! Yay! **

**You guys are awesome, sorry for the wait, try to guess who the goth is, know that Anna is awesome, find out your demigod parent, and please review! Bye bye! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, this Is the longest I've ever gone without updating this story. So, I understand you all hate me now right? Yep. So, I said you would get Thalia, you'll get Thalia. Alrighty, pleeeeeeeease enjoy!**

We want Percy back!

Thalia

I hate kelp head. He DARED to run off with some girl, and leave us to cope with Annabeth's death. He probably fell IN LOVE with her too. Ugh. Stupid kelp head. **(BTW, during that time, I kept being tempted to call him seaweed brain, but Thalia calls him kelp head. Unfortunately, I might add.) **

Worst of all, he isn't gonna come back to the camp. Which means if Kronos decides to attack camp, we won't have our *ahem* best fighter.

"Thalia, Chiron wants to see you." Says a Demeter kid with big hazel eyes.

"Thanks." I tell her. I walk to the big house.

"Thalia, we have a new camper." Chiron says as I enter. Great. A new camper. Fantastic.

"Really? Who are they?" I ask. In response, a girl with piercing grey eyes walks up to me.

"That would be me." She says. I raise my eyebrows.

"Of whom do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hope Swenson."

"Nice to meet ya kid. The name's Thalia. Thalia-" I cring. "Grace."

"Ooooookay. I want to explore camp."

"Thalia. I trust you will show miss Swenson around camp?" Chiron asks me.

"Yep." I say, popping the p.

I go to show her around.

"Thalia!" Cries Nico's voice.

"N-nico?" I stutter.

I see Nico dragging Percy and a girl with blond hair with brown highlights and blue eyes the color of the sky. They were holding hands, indicating a close relationship. Gritting my teeth, I force out a smile.

"Sooooooo, Percy. How have you been for the past year? Happy birthday by the way Perce. How did it feel to have Annabeth die on your birthday?" I ask.

Percy flinches.

And I smirk.

**Did I ruin it? I hope not. Hope you liked it! Thalia is acting evil, but she's angry. What can I say? Love ya, and please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so say that I didn't disapear for weeks and you don't all hate me, and maybe that I'm not about to torture you with a cliffhanger. Then maybe you won't want to kill me as much. But, unfortunately, life isn't all that it's made out to be. So all of that has happened. Well, except for the cliffhanger. That'll happen... now.**

Convince me

Percy

I feel like my eyes are gonna pop out.

"Nico? What are you doing here?" Okay, I'll admit. Things did look rather incriminating on my part. The reason why? I was in a bed with a girl, we did kinda look like we would start making out, we were hugging, and we were blushing like crazy. But I have an excuse.

"I'm gonna convince you to come back to camp with me." He says bravely. Damn, that kid is a whole lot braver then I gave him credit for.

"To Zues with that idea! There's no way in Taurturus that I'm going back there." I almost flinch when I say Taurturus, considering my past, but I can't do that when I am trying to tell Nico this.

"Come on Percy. We really miss you." He says softly. "Camp isn't the same without you or..." he pauses, as if unsure of whether or not to continue. "Annabeth." This time I do flinch. I really would have preferred that he didn't finish that sentence.

"I understand that Nico. But I'm happy here. I can't bring myself to go back. Besides," I turn to Anna. "I can't leave Anna here." She looks into my eyes with her bright blue ones. I am surprised to see tears in them. Her eyes are full of pain, and also regret.

"Percy, I can't keep you away from your friends now. They're in trouble, and only you can save them. You have to go, I can't keep you here." She says, her voice full of more emotion then I could ever imagine.

"But Anna," I whisper. "I love you. And you can't leave this cave. "

"But you have to go. Please, save your friends." Anna says, her voice sounding sad.

"I'm not leaving without you." I say. She smiles at me.

"Then I guess I'm coming with!" I grin, hope eating at the smart part of me, turning me completely stupid again. The fact that she can't leave the cave get's forgotten as I stand up, pulling her with me. She pecks me on the lips as we walk over to Nico.

"Come on, we're coming with you." I say, my voice cheerful. He grins, and we leave the cave, running to my old home.

**Oh, I wanted to freaking end the chaper here, but that really wouldn't wooooooooork!**

We get to CHB in no time, and Nico calls Thalia's name. I see her, running to the sound of Nico's voice. Her electric blue eyes land on me, and I feel anger, coursing threw the air. Hers, no doubt. At who though?

"Sooooooo, Percy. How have you been for the past year? Happy birthday by the way Perce. How did it feel to have Annabeth die on your birthday?" She asks. I flinch. The thing she does next makes me mad. She fucking smirks. Damn it Thaila, she was your best friend, and you smirk when I get hurt!

"Well. Hello to you too." I say, trying (and failing) to keep the anger out of my voice.

"PERSEUS JACKSON, I SWEAR TO EVERY GOD OUT THERE THAT YOU WITH BE SORRY FOR DISAPEARING FOR A YEAR!" Screeches none other than Piper McLean, the daughter of Aphrodite herself. Jeez, for an Aphtodite kid, she can be damned vicious.

"Yeah! What a warm welcome to the person who saved your asses in the last two wars and came back to save you from another! I mean, the least you can do is not threaten to make me pay for finding someone I like. Gods, be thankful I didn't kill myself." I sneer, anger seeping into my voice.

"Oh yeah. We're reeeeeeal lucky." Piper scoffs. I glare at her.

"You know, once you see how Percy can destroy your guts, I think you'll shut up." Say Anna, smugly.

"He could already do that after he defeated Gaea. What makes it so different?" Katie asks, appearing out of nowhere.

"He can control every other power." States Anna with a smirk.

"Let's see it that's true." Thalia snarls, and faster then I could say Poseidon, she has her shield and her sword out.

At that hapoy note, she charges, her sword aimed at my chest.

**See, I told you I'd leave you with a cliffhanger. Like I said, I'm not gonna update as often, so don't expect the next update. And also, thanks so much for being such patient people with the updates! Love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi again! I'm about to write my stuff, but first I should say...**

**Pleeeeeeeease review! **

**Okay I'm good. Okay, so I know I'm breaking my pattern by writing two Percy chapters in a row, but I really need to do it like this. So stick with me here.**

I'm sorry Percy.

Percy

My first thought as Thalia charges at me: Oh hey look! My genocidal cousin is trying to kill me!

My second thought: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I imagine myself five feet away, and all of a sudden I'm there, and Thalia is charging at a tree. Before I can say banana, Anna is putting out her arm and a trampoline is blocking Thalia. She bounces off and lands on a throw pillow, that Anna placed there.

"Ugh. Percy!" Yells Thalia. She stomps over to me and slaps me across the face. I narrow my eyes at her, not flinching.

"Is that the best you can do?" I snarl, my voice barely a whisper.

"No. And you'll see the best I can do _Perseus._" She growls. I shrug.

"Let's test that, _Grace._" I reply, and suddenly, I feel dominated by a strange force, and I'm running at Thalia, a sword in my hands. Thalia runs back, and I can't stop myself as I charge at her. I have to shout.

"Anna! Stop me!" Anna looks at me, confusion clearly written on her face.

"Percy! Stop yourself you idiot!" She yells back. I shake my head.

"No! I can't! I'm being-" I feel the force trying to stop me from contiuing and pain flares in my chest.

"Controlled!" I force out the word, and all of a sudden, time slows down. No, I mean literally, time slows down.

"Percy!" Anna cries, and she takes my hand. Pain overcomes my body as trying to keep in control weakens me considerably.

"Anna." Is all I can say, and the world spirals into darkness.

*linebreak*

I open my eyes, a bitter taste in my mouth. _Huh? Where am I? _ I try to say. My voice sounds weird, and I can't quite place it.

_"Hercules, get up darling. Thee has a Iris message." _I want to say, _fuck off lady! If I'm Hercules, you're Hera! _But I don't, because I have a strange feeling that_ fuck _wasn't a word back then.

_"Oh yea- err, yes. Yes. Methinks I shall be up in a moment err, dear." _ I say awkwardly. The lady (who kinda looks like Anna) smiles sweetly and walks away. I take this moment to look around.

I see the cave that Anna brought me to some time ago. Everything is blurry, I don't know why. Okay, now I feel jeolace of Heracles. I mean, everywhere he went, he had hot girls drooling all over him. Meanwhile, with me, well, most of them wanted to kill me.

_"Darling! Are you ready yet?" _Calls Anna's voice.

_"Huh? Oh, yes. In a moment dear!" _I call. I look at Heracules' s pjs. Ha, they have bunnies on them, and he has bunny slippers.

I pull on the clothing Heracules usually wore (before he died) and walk outside. Anna steps aside and I answer. In the water, I can kinda see what I look like and well, I look like Heracules.

_"Heracules! Oh thank Zues! We thought you were dead!" _cries a lady's voice. I see a great looking lady and smile at her. I'm about to say something really big headed like, _huh, me? Dead? Darling, what universe do you live in? _When the world fades away.

*linebreak*

I wake up to Thalia crying and holding my hand, whispering something about how if I'm dead, she will personally track down Zues and kill him herself, when she sees that my eyes are open.

"Oh thank the gods!" She yells as she hugs my chest. First I think, _well THAT'S unusual. _Then I hug her back, because trying to kill each other is _not _ how I imagined my homecoming.

"HI Thalia." I whisper. She gets up and slaps me. This one doesn't hurt, but I still feel offended that she hit me again.

"Hey! What was that for?" I ask her playfully.

"For disapearing kelp head. We missed you here." She says.

"Missed you too." I tell her.

"I'm sorry Percy. I don't know what came over me." Thalia tells me looking guilty.

"It's okay Thals. It's understandable." I say, feeling my love for my cousin return.

"Now that your mushy reunion is over, let's get down to business." Says a cold voice that I know all too well.

"Kronos." I say harshly. "Why are you back?" He shrugs.

"Oh you know. The usual. Killing the gods. Killing you. Maybe get cheeseburger." I nod.

"I see. Ready to get killed again?"

"As ever Jackson."

**MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA! I AM SO EVIL! First I gave you that clifhanger last chapter, then I gave you that weird dream (which will be Important later) then I give you this EVEN BIGGER clifhanger this chapter! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHH! But seriously, I love you guys. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! Guess what? I got my first negative review today! :)! But seriously, no good author gets just sunshine and butterflies and rainbows in their reviews. So I'm good. Hey, person who said that (and it was a guest review, so I didn't moderate it... haha) I'm still gonna continue the story, because every single time I update, I get a favorite or a follow. So how about no. :) Alright, let's get this story into play!**

Annabeth's ghost part one.

Malcom

I stare at Percy and Kronos, is amazment that they can actually talk without trying to strangle each other... now I'm reminded of Annabeth...

Annabeth. She was a great sister and a great planner. She was the leader of the camp (along with Percy until we betrayed him) and she went through so much. I thought she deserved a life of quite with the one she loved.

But then Percy and Annabeth ran off, leaving us here. Then she died, and I got lunched into a fucking depression. Grover's been helping me get over it, but I think he's just as depressed as I am.

_"I'm still here Malcom." _Says a voice. I turn and see Annabeth, but It's her ghost.

"A-Annabeth?" I stutter. "Is that you?" She smiles.

_"Yes Malcom. It is. I see Percy got over my death." _She gestures to Percy and- Anna? I think her name was? They were holding hands.

"But... aren't you upset that he found someone new?" I ask her. Annabeth shakes her head.

_"No Malcom. It's better for him to fall Iin love with someone else rather than mourning my death and never loving again. I would hate it if that happened. I'm happy for him. Look, Malcom, I came to tell you something." _

"What is it sis?"

_"Not just that I love you, which I do, but after I visit Percy, I'm gonna get reborn. I need to move on, and stop holding on to what I had. And getting reborn is the only way I can. Maybe I'll ask Hades to be reborn as someone like me. I love you Malcom." _

"You too Annaneth. I miss you. More than yyou'll ever know." I hug her, and I feel my tears running down my face. "I love you." I whisper one last time.

_"I love you too." _Annabeth whispers, and she dissolves into air.

I miss her.

**I don't even know why I wrote this one, I guess I felt like Annabeth needed to give poor Malcolm some comfort. Next chapter she visits Percy, then Anna. Afterwords I'll do something in her point of view while she gets reborn. Then we do the not-so-epic fight scene and someone dies. See ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everybody! I'm back to do another horrific chapter! And Bob is a titan, that is for me to know, and you to find out.**

**WARNING! THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ARE GONNA BE VERY DEPRESSING AND DARK. ALSO, LOT'S OF BLOOD AND GORE. BUT THERE MAY BE A RAINBOW IS THIS STORM... IF YOU FIND IT TOO INTENSE, JUST SKIP THE NEXT CHAPTERS FOR A SUMMARY AT THE BOTTEM OF CHAPTER 14, WHICH BY THE WAY, IS YET TO BE** WRITTEN.

**Now that that's over with, please enjoy!**

Annabeth's ghost part two.

Percy

I'm in the middle of a staring contest with a Kronos when a soft voice calls my name.

_"Percy." _ I bite my lip and turn around, not believing my senses.

"A-annabeth? Wh-why are you here? I-I mean, not that I mind you being here but-" she puts a strangly solid finger to my lips.

_"I'm here to say goodbye. If you haven't noticed , I'm a ghost. Not fun." _ She laughs lightly. A sad laugh. I close my eyes, finally letting out the tears I've been holding back for a year.

_"Come here seaweed brain." _She spreads her arms. I fall into them, my body wracked with sobs.

"I love you Annabeth. I miss you more then you'll ever know. I tried to-to be str-strong f-for everyone. I-I ca-can't take it anymore. Wh-why did you h-have to die?" I sob.

_"Shh. It's okay. You're okay. Breath in, breath out. In, out. Percy, look at me." _I do. _"I love you." _ She leans forward and kisses me.

When she kisses me, every part of my life with her flashes by. When I first met her, going across the sea of monsters with her, saving her from Luke and Atlas, our first kiss in the Labyrinth, our first underwater kiss, spending time together in Paris, being on the Argo II with her, falling into Taurturus, getting out, saving the world from Gaea, and her death. Everything was so much more vivid then when it was actually happening. Annabeth's death, being played again, made me even more upset.

"Annabeth, why are you saying goodbye?" I ask. She looks into my eyes.

_"I'm going to be reborn. I needed to see you though. Percy, being strong for everyone else isn't your job. You should be able to feel your own emotions rather than putting on a mask. That's not the kind of life I want you to live." _I look at her.

"I know that. I just can't burden them with my feelings." I tell her truthfully. "And recently, I've been thinking how much life is killing me. You have know idea what thoughts I've been having. I-I don't knoe if I can stay in this world much longer without losing it." She frowns at me.

_"Percy. Who's making you believe that your feelings would be a burden? And if you're having thoughts of suicide... I don't have to be dead to tell you how stupid that is do I?" _I shake my head.

"No. Not suicide. I don't know what to do anymore." She sighs.

_"Percy, I need to go. Take care of yourself, and remember I'll always love you." _I look into her eyes.

"Annabeth, you'll always be remembered here. I won't let a single soul forget you. And we WILL meet again. Lover's or not. I love you, and I'll always remember you and love you. So not goodbye, but I'll see you again." I tell her, trying to be strong.

_"Then I'll see you again, Percy Jackson. I'll see you again."_ And her spirit disolves into wind.

**And there you have it folks! Another bad romance scene! But here's chapter 12, dunno when chapter 13 comes out, so stay tuned! And I'll see you later!**_  
_


End file.
